


The Author's First Love

by Mikhaelia



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AU, Akihito is a Werecats same goes to Asami, Angst, Asami liked to tease, Author Akihito!, Cat Fight, Fluff, Humor, I have zero regrets, Mpreg, Multi, Smut, There will be supernatural beings, it's a gift
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-05-03 08:21:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5283584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikhaelia/pseuds/Mikhaelia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a story of an author and a Kingpin of the underworld, and the love of the married couple...</p><p>This is for you franc_railey ^_^</p><p>(Kuroko and Akashi is already married yup, yup/ Asami and Akihito is still 'getting to know each other' stage)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Why is This Turning Into a Date!?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yetti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yetti/gifts).



> WARNING!
> 
> Beware of Grammar Mistakes!!!!!!!!

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

LIKE what all flowers did, they bloomed and withered so does this live of his. Ever since he was born he has a very weak heart, every one near him would have to act as if they care about him but, in truth they don’t. His aunt and uncle were kind to him though, his uncle is a little bit intimidating, he is Akashi Masaomi for crying out loud, he is also a werecat like him but Masaomi turn into a lion, and he’s a Cougar (Akihito).

 

   He looked bigger and more powerful in his werecat form but he still has his pair of big hazel eye with him, it made him looked somehow cute which irritates him.

 

   His parents died in an accident when he was just a newborn baby, though that doesn’t mean that he didn’t inherit any of his parent’s wits and skills for example, his father loved capturing every crime scene he passed through with his camera, and from his mother he got those sweet words as she was an author.

 

   Combining it both makes what he is now, he’s an author just like his mother but what makes him different than any other authors is that he would first experience what he writes to actually fell the tension, the heat of moment for himself. Well of course he knew that his grandfather was a wealthy man and not to forget, he could even take down one of the underworld leader that doesn’t mean he could laze around all day in his bedroom like some sick child could he?

 

   “AKIHITO-SAMAAAAAA!” Akihito smiled that was a job well done for him climbing up the fence like a crazy chimpanzee running from its prey, but that was kind of rude to call his lovely maid Meldy a prey she was the kindest out of all the maids.

 

   If he count how many of his servants that actually loved him from the bottom of their heart it would be thirteen, one Meldy and some others that he doesn’t even bother to say right now since he need to get another scoop for his story ASAP.

 

   How should he say this he is writing a story about crimes more precisely about Japan’s underworld and make it into a sweet romance story about a girl that feel in love with a mobster which is something that has tons of tension, angst, hurt/comfort and he liked the idea but it’s bad for his heart since he couldn't contain the happiness for the character.

 

   Akihito stride along the tall fences of his mansion looking at the beautiful sakura trees that is fully bloomed right now, but it will wither one week later so he should enjoy them to the fullest.

 

   He took his usual shortcut to Mitarai’s place, he and the elder is doing a little team up on this, not that he liked teaming up with him but there isn’t anyone or anybody that actually has tons of free time like him.

 

   Finally! he arrived, it took around fifteen minutes to get to the idiot bastard’s house Akihito didn’t even bother to knock on the door he just bust the door open only finding that the bastard apartment was ruined.

 

   The elder apartment might not be neat but this is something that he won’t do, cutting his table into half throwing his clothes everywhere breaking his window it’s like a gorilla just went and run amok.

 

   “What-in-the-name-of?” Akihito spelled out the very words he’s been holding back.

 

   He blinked twice trying to register what just happened “Okay…the old fart isn’t here then where is he?” he know that this isn’t the time to be fooling around but he can’t help himself “Guess it’s time for my detective side, let’s see there is a blood stain on the broken window, and a torn black cloth….” Akihito touched his chin expressing himself like a detective.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The Yakuza sips his coffee from the mug enjoying the warmth that emitting from it, he placed the mug back on the table this café might be small but Asami has to admit that they served top quality coffee he should ask the manager of this café how he made it before he takes his leave.

 

   He looked at the people walking out side of the café while waiting his men to find the crime journalist to be caught, the journalist have been trespassing his territory lately and he has a feeling that he would bring something bad to his business, and he didn’t like it so he decides it’s time to get rid of the man. Unfortunately the man escapes leaving nothing but junks in his apartment.

 

   Noticing the door to the café rings he didn’t look back and called out his secretary that just arrived “Kirishima, report!” he demanded, he’s not going to stick around and drink coffee here all day long, he need to do his paper works unless he wants’ it to swarm over him like little flies.

 

   Kirishima fixed his glasses “It seemed that we lost the man sir,” Asami couldn’t believe what a waste of time this is his face started to become serious, the glasses man who have seen his boss in his worst condition knows that they at least need to calm down the man “But sir there was this young man that entered the room, should we bring him here?” he hoped that this information could calmed the kingpin.

 

   Before making any decision Asami need to think what is the best thing to do if he doesn’t want to waste his time again on this “Fetch him.” Asami took another sip of his coffee Kirishima went out of the café and headed for the apartment.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The young boy looked around the apartment it’s clear now that someone is trying to abduct the elder since there is ropes lying all over on the floor “It must have been because of the case I…” Akihito felt sorry for the elder if he was on the elder’s position right now he would have to hide somewhere.

 

   He inhaled the air in the room “Right now let’s just find that ugly Mitarai.” Akihito felt he is pumped up again and ready for another adventure, but was startled at the arrival of a glasses man he took one step back, he could tell just by looking that this is one of the man that tried to harm the old man.

 

   Feeling that the glasses man was not trying to hurt him just yet his muscle relaxed “Tell me where did my friend went to?” he has every rights to know where the heck is the elder.

 

   “He’ll be fine if you come with me” there was not even a hint of emotions in those words, but it have all the reason why he should go with the man, Akihito took a step forward and followed the man outside. He who lived near this place has a feeling where the glasses man would lead him and he was correct they are stopping at Murasakibara’s café, still though out all of the places why does it have to be Murasakibara’s café?

 

   If they are planning to interrogate him they shouldn’t have brought him here since his going to end up eating sweets that Murasakibara gave him for free. He once insisted to pay but the purple giant refused and telling him that it was his snacks that he is sharing with.

 

   Akihito sigh he took a step in to the café, the bartender on guard today is Murasakibara’s lover, Himuro Tatsuya, “Akihito-dono welcome.” The man greeted, it made the glasses man startled he didn’t know that the bartender knows the young blond and the honorifics.

 

   “Wait!? What’s with the attitude I told you to call me whatever you want right? So why call me that?”Akihito saw the man winks; he could only pout at the teasing. Seeing that the glasses man gestured at him to sit down in front of an unknown man, he could see black hair with golden eyes staring straight right to his soft hazels eyes, he was enchanted like a little kid finding something beautiful, and yet it’s dangerous.

 

   He always liked the danger and hate to run from it, so Akihito walked to the table and took his seat right in front of those golden eyes, it felt like they are licking all over him tasting him, he tried to shrug off the feeling “Kirirshima leave us.” Dang it, the man voice was so commanding and for some reason it almost made him blush, he thank his cousin Akashi for pampering with his expression he said _‘you’re to read able Akihito so from now on I’ll teach you how to be expressionless in front of your business rivals’_ and he is glad that his cousin made him learned that so called expression controls.

 

   Akihito felt that Himuro is keeping his ears on this conversations “Himuro! Go outside and let me talk privately, and make me come iced coffee latte and give me some of those delicious sushi that Murasakibara made for me.” Himuro walked to them bringing the sushi that Akihito asked for and the iced coffee latte.

 

   “I already made it…here, have some I’ll be right outside Akihito-sama.” Himuro teased again.

 

   “Stop doing that!” Akihito blushed, the bartender left the cafe leaving the two alone.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Asami smiled at the boy he is cute, he never thought that this is turning to be rather fruitful meeting, he kept on staring straight in to those Hazel eyes seeing it just made him want to pin that small body down on his bed and mark him.

 

   Seeing that the boy is uneasy with him staring. The boy looked at his sushi and picked one of them and put them into his mouth. It was tempting how those sweet lips move to swallow the whole sushi “Cute little brat” hearing that he was called a little brat startled him, almost choking out the sushi from his mouth forcing himself to swallow the sushi whole.

 

   “Shut up you bastard!”Akihito shouted with embarrassment written all over his face.

 

   Asami stole one of the sushi and eats it. Akihito was getting way more frustrated, without a single thought he throw the tissue box right. The man dodge. This time with the chopsticks. The man dodge again. And without thinking anything Akihito just picked up whatever it is he could take and throw them again endlessly.

 

   It was worthless he dodge it all. Asami was quick like a jaguar. Wait…he blinked trice seeing that Asami has turned into a stupid pitch black jaguar with his golden eyes locked on his hazel ones. Akihito grunted how did the hell the man knew that he is also a werecat did he smell like one?

 

   He is in a real pinch right now Asami is in his jaguar form. He is trying to escape so first the best thing to do is changing into his werecat form which he used just now to escape the mansion, slowly his body shrunk into that of a cougar.

 

   Noticing that he is a little bit smaller compared Asami. He is ashamed. Game on!

 

   Akihito jumped on to the table they were using, dropping his sushi on to the floor. Right now he didn’t care about anything but just one thing, is to escape from this man and get the hell out of here.

 

   Asami started purring, teasing the boy how big he looked since he has small body in his human form. Akihito jolted a little there he never heard that kind of low and musky purr. Ever. Okay he admit it he might have some attraction to this bastard after all although he denies the very fact about it.

 

   The black jaguar walked. close it made Akihito hissing, mad at the elder for stealing his sushi. The cougar agilely jumped onto the floor. Argh…he was so stupid he was supposed to be jumping to the left side and ran straight to the door.

 

   Now he is trapped, he could always break the glass but Murasakibara will be sad about it and he doesn’t want that to happen. But that doesn’t stop him from escaping; Akihito was fully on guard still the jaguar purrs made him so calm, way to calm and made him gone bonner!?

 

   Asami started to snuggle his head on to Akihito, who accept it unwillingly or should he say. Shy. Akihito is a shy cougar trying to hold back his bonner right now. As he licks the cougar’s fur sending shivers down his spine causing those strong four legs to shiver.

 

   Asami gestured to Akihito to follow him, the boy who’s having hard problems to think straight left the café with the black Jaguar.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 


	2. Good Morning Greeting, and The Boy on The Run

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weee Nee-san I'm sorry Sobbing* for not updating anything I'm crying right now because I just read a very painful story...Sobbing*

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

A Journey Of A Thousands Miles

Begins With A Single Step

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

AKASHI blinked his eyes open and let out a rather long sigh and stare at the ceiling with a worrisome eye, he can’t believe that, that Akihito hasn’t come home since yesterday morning. Himuro did call him yesterday night and told him his cousin seemed to have wrecked his lover’s café and he left somewhere god knows where with a black jaguar and he hopes that it isn’t Asami Ryuichi.

   He shifted his body to the left side of the bed, seeing his son and his husband still sleeping soundly makes him smile. He played with his sons red locks and kept his eyes on his husband, when his little son moved closer to him finally he averts his attention to his little son, Shinichi whose just a one year old toddler seemed to notice his scent closing in.

   When Shinichi moved closer to him it seemed that it has made his husband awake. It never tires him to stare at those beautiful blue orbs of his husband when they're open “Good morning Tetsuya.” He smiled, he is like kitten that’s barely kept his eyes open, and cute is the right definition of it.

   “Good morning Seijuurou, is Akihito back yet?”

   “No, he hasn’t”

   “Then Seijuurou… we have to search for him!”

   “Shh… Tetsuya please don’t strain your body, he’ll be back soon.”  

   “But I… you…”

   Akashi stared back into Tetsuya’s eyes “Tetsuya… I promise you that I will find Akihito,” Seeing that his husband finally calmed down, he felt relived “So… How did Shinichi ended up sleeping here last night?” Akashi asked, since he went to bed late at night and already finding Shinichi sleeping soundly with Kuroko.

   “Umm... last night he was crying so I took him out of the crib and carried him trying to calm him down, well he did calm down, but when I tried to put him back into his crib he just kept on holding me. So as you can see he ended up sleeping with me.” 

   “That was something, is he having a nightmare I wonder…”

   “Well, he might have missed his daddy and uncle since Akihito will play with him a little bit before he went to sleep and sing him a song with me. And Seijuurou… don’t you think that you bought me way too much birthday presents?”

   “No, I don’t think so, it’s the right amount.”

   “Yes, you did, why would you buy me twenty five presents any way?”

   “I was a little bit carried away throughout the process.”

   “You sure did.”

   “Hahaha, Tetsuya don’t be mad at me.”

   “I can’t believe you Seijuurou.”  
 

   Akashi touched the tip of Shinichi’s nose who in turn trying to shoed the finger away, Tetsuya just giggles at the reaction of his son. His son seemed to have awakened, now trying to pull Akashi’s finger and bite it which Akashi let it slipped by.  
Just like a mitten Shinichi chews Akashi’s finger, of course it didn’t hurt Seijuurou at all. Shinichi realized this and tried to chew even stronger, it felt ticklish in the end.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

  
Akihito finds himself lying on a king sized bed, the room was large and rather chaotic because of him. Last night as everybody would have guessed he slept with Asami Ryuichi but he who rarely handles affairs inside of Japan doesn’t know him (Akihito is handling the foreign affairs in the company) well, things happened in the fifth round, Akihito, who felt like he was half dead ask the man to stop, the guy apparently won’t listen to him so, Akihito pulled himself away and started to throw things. 

   And he ran wild in his cougar form same goes to Asami in his big black jaguar form who’s relentlessly trying to pin him down and drag him back to the bed, which is useless since he’s good at playing hide and seek. He hid himself everywhere, so probably the whole condo is in chaos. 

   Well, time for this cougar to return back to its den, oh that’s right he somehow made Asami knocked out last night it might be because he hit him with a frying pan from the back. He stepped out of the room tipped toed, when he finally reached the entrance feeling that someone is standing behind him, he decides to barged the door open and run to the staircase that’s what he will do if there is one he need to buy some time till the elevator reached this floor.

   But what should he be using to --- wait! That’s right!

   Akihito opened his mouth and started to roar! Those who are from the Akashi bloodline should be able to stun anyone that hears their roar for ten minutes but, a person like Asami should be able to break free from the effects for at least seven minutes.

   Finally! The elevator is here.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

  
When he got himself out of the building, realizing that the closest place to go to is none other than the main building of Akashi Corporation he ran as fast as he can, it should take him around two minutes to get there, Ahhh… what a relieve his uncle should have been there by now. With the lion in there, there is no one dared to hurt him there.

   When he sees the front entrance of the corporation he dashed even faster than ever and… goal!!!

   He is safe, safe from that cruel bastard that tried to grope his ass countless time.

   The receptionist, who knew him, leads the way to the private elevator without saying anything, his uncle and cousin use this elevator every time they arrived here, he stepped into it because the elevator was made from glass except the floor where he is standing of course, he could see the entire floor of the corporation is busy as always.

   Realizing that he has arrived, stepping out off of the elevator and jumped onto his uncle’s mister secretary “Uwaah!” Akihito sighed and growled at him, why does he have to scream?

   Thank god that he actually knows the Morse code, and this dumb looking secretary too.

   “C-L-O-T-H-E-S, oh! Clothes! Yes, yes, I think you Akihito-sama did leave some spare of clothes here, please wait a minute.” The secretary began to rummage through his drawers, finally, after three minutes he found a plastic bag that Akihito left here just in case something bad happened.

   Akihito gestures to the receptionist lady to leave, then he changed back into his human form “Urgh…at long last I’m back.” He does a little stretching in front of his uncle’s secretary.

   “Akihito-sama I heard that Akashi-sama is looking for you…did something bad happened this time?”

   “Yup, something did, I’m writing about a romance story.”

   “That’s the first.”

   “Yes-yes the first time I, Akihito have ever written down a romance novel.”

   “Hmm… the plot must have been quite complicated for you…” The secretary cleared his throat and point out the hickey on his body.

   Akihito covered the hickey with his palms “This has nothing to do with the plot of my story and, besides I’m writing about a girl meeting with a mobster or so… that’s the reason why I’m running around with Mitarai trying to find the organization whose dealing drugs, human trafficking, and etc, here in Japan.”

   The secretary was stunned “Akihito-sama! That’s dangerous you can’t possibly try to find ‘that’ organization right?”

   Akihito starts to wear his clothes after a good stretching “Yes, I am trying to find L.E.T.O so?”

   “They are the most dangerous organization; even most of the businessman in the world would definitely avoid them!”

   Akihito just smiled back to the stunned secretary, and enters his uncle’s office.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

  
Kuroko found himself inside of the bathtub with Akashi who’s just smiling “Seijuurou…” he looked at his husband with serious look, “why are we even taking a bath together.”

   “Let’s just stay like this for a while…”

   “Pervert…”

   “I’m still your husband though.” Akashi smiled to Kuroko.

   “So what do you want to do today?”

   “Maybe I’ll eat my lovely wife hmmm…that’ll be a good idea.”

   “Akashi-kun you do know that I just fell from the tree three days ago right?”

   “I’ll go slowly so please…and don’t call me that.”

   “If Akashi-kun doesn’t want to be called Akashi-kun then he should back off.” Kuroko moved now he is facing Akashi.

   “I won’t, Tetsuya I missed you soo much.”

   Kuroko sighed inwardly “We always see each other every morning Akashi-kun.”

   “But it felt like years, can’t you just stay in my office each time I work.”

   “No.” Kuroko deadpanned.

   Akashi pulled Kuroko closer their bare chest clash against each other “All right then at least let me eat you tonight.”

   “Only if Akashi-kun finds Akihito-kun.”

   “That’s what I’m going to do for now.” Akashi went out of the tub and warps a towel around his waist and went out of the bathroom leaving Kuroko alone.

   “Sei…you already know that I’ll ask you to eat me since you made me…” Kuroko slowly sink into the bath half of his burning red face on the surface.

   “Stupid Sei I’ll make sure that I’ll be the one on top.” Kuroko mumbles inside of the water.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

  
Akihito just smiled dumbly at his uncle trying to find an excuse, but, there haven’t been any beautiful fruitful ideas popping out of his brain what a very beautiful and pleasing thing… of course not, no one knows what kind of punishment he’ll give him this time, the last time he had to paint, write a story in a fucking Latin, let’s see say sorry with a dramatic entrance, make a poem and read it out loud in the office not his uncle’s office but his staffs etc.

   And it was a very painful experience his uncle is a living devil the personification of god and, he hates it more than anything else that intimidating aura even though he’s relaxing and all.

   Come on ideas why isn’t there anyone of you that dare to challenge this god damn uncle of his it’s quite the let down usually there will be plenty of them but now it’s just like…he’s in a savannah desert with no one around him and there’s a giant standing in front of him.

   “Akihito…did you sleep with someone last night?” So blunt did his uncle suddenly adapt to Kuroko sound-alike he wonders.

   “Yes I did!” Akihito smiled as he replied.”

   “Are you out of your mind?” his uncle asked him with a smile.

   “When it all happened yeah I was.”

   “Who did you do it with?”

   “Dunno but he lives a few blocks away from here.”

   “Oh…I’m impressed by your dumbness Akihito.”

   “Hahaha really? But he’s a black Jaguar at least I know that.”

   “You definitely are an idiot then, do this Jaguar of yours lives in a pent house?”

   “Whoa as always my uncle surprise me.”

   “And does he have black hair and apparently a secretary wearing glasses?”

   “Yes to the black hair but, the secretary I don’t know but there was someone wearing glasses.”

   “Then you’ve just succeeded your father in dumbness.”

   “Eh!? Really?”

   “Yes.” Whoa this time it’s a killer aura his uncle must have known the man and despise him well that was something he didn’t know maybe next time he should ask Seijuurou for a blacklists of the people his uncle hates the most.

   It’s also his fault for not checking people’s back ground be forehead well, he just copied that cousin of his, how he didn’t checked on Tetsuya’s background and just instantly finding out about it himself and falling in love. Wait in love!? I don’t think that I’m actually in love with Asami, yet.  
His uncle stood up from his seat giving him a glance he then looked outside of the window behind him, Akihito lowered his face, he knows that his uncle made a promise with his father to replace him in his stead.

   Masaomi never glanced back even once and that makes Akihito felt uneasy “Akihito…do you even know who Asami Ryuuchi is?” Akihito shook his head “He is, the most ruthless man—but don’t compare him with your grandfather, that old geezer!” hahaha yup as nasty as a lion is another lion is even nastier than the other and that’s his grandfather even his uncle has a mixed feeling of hate and fear “Never mind that old geezer but, Akihito stay away from him he has been standing on a pile of bodies since the day he was born.” His uncles finally glanced back at him and walked passed him _**“Amare et sapere vix deo conceditur.”**_ And go out of his office.

   _“Even a god finds it hard to love and be wise at the same time_ , what an ironic thing you just said uncle.” Akihito stared into nothingness.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

  
Akihito went to his office absent mindedly repeating what his uncle just said by the way his office is on the 78th floor just below his cousin there’s a total of 80 floor, when he arrives he was greeted by his two secretary Kou and Takato the both of them are werewolves and his a werecat , it’s kind of odd to see dogs and a cat get along so well…

   “Oi! Akihito where have you been, Akashi has been looking for you, you know?” Akihito just wave his hand at Takato and went into his office and sat on his chair absentmindedly.

   “Kou did something happened to him?” Takato asked Kou with a questioning look and Kou just shook his head.

   “Maybe his girlfriend dumped him.”

   “He doesn’t have any girlfriend.”

   “But he smells odd it’s mixed with his though.”

   “Like another man…”

   Kou and Takato gasp and tried to be as calm as possible (With odd thoughts in their heads).

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

_Back at Asami's Condo_

 

  
   “Asami-sama we’ve just received a word that Akihito-sama entered the Akashi Corporation building.” Kirishima reported to his boss.

   “How?”

   “It seemed that Akihito-sama might have some connections with one of the workers there.”

   “Kirishima get the car ready we’ll head there now!” Asami grunted, of all the entire place why does his kitten has to stuck himself there.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellow I'm not that cheerful right now since I just read an angst story and I'm also happy since I got a week of no school but I'm still crying grrr... this makes me angry well, my zodiac is Libra, and Libra tend to cry for no reason.  
> Anyhow I'm going to update Memoirs soon...Sobbing*


	3. Dinner At the House...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nee-San!!!!!! You can punch me a 100 times but I do have an explanation for my four months worth of Hiatus...
> 
> And also for everyone you can give me a punch too~

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

**"Lush Life"**

I live my day as if it was the last  
Live my day as if there was no past  
Doin' it all night, all summer  
Doin' it the way I wanna  
  
Yeah Imma dance my heart out 'til the dawn  
But I won't be done when morning comes  
Doin' it all night, all summer  
Gonna spend it like no other  
  
It was a crush  
But I couldn't, couldn't get enough  
It was a rush  
But I gave it up  
  
It was a crush  
Now I might have went and said too much  
But that's all it was  
So I gave it up  
  
I live my day as if it was the last  
Live my day as if there was no past  
Doin' it all night, all summer  
Doin' it the way I wanna  
  
Yeah Imma dance my heart out 'til the dawn  
But I won't be done when morning comes  
Doin' it all night, all summer  
Gonna spend it like no other  
  
It was a crush  
I kept saying Imma stay in touch  
But that thing went bust  
So I gave it up  
  
No tricks, no bluff  
I'm just better off without them cuffs  
Yeah the sun won't set on us  
  
Went low, went high  
Still waters run dry  
Gotta get back in the groove  
I ain't ever worry  
  
Went low, went high  
What matters is now  
Getting right back in the mood  
  
I live my day as if it was the last  
Live my day as if there was no past  
Doin' it all night, all summer  
Doin' it the way I wanna  
  
Yeah Imma dance my heart out 'til the dawn  
But I won't be done when morning comes  
Doin' it all night, all summer  
Gonna spend it like no other  
  
Now I've found another crush  
The lush life's given me a rush  
Had one chance to make me blush  
Second time is one too late  
  
Now I've found another crush  
The lush life's given me a rush  
Had one chance to make me blush  
Second time is one too late  
  
I live my day as if it was the last  
Live my day as if there was no past  
Doin' it all night, all summer  
Doin' it the way I wanna  
  
Yeah Imma dance my heart out 'til the dawn  
But I won't be done when morning comes  
Doin' it all night, all summer  
Gonna spend it like no other  
  
Now I've found another crush  
The lush life's given me a rush  
Had one chance to make me blush  
Second time is one too late  
  
Now I've found another crush  
The lush life's given me a rush  
Had one chance to make me blush  
Second time is one too late

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

AKIHITO’S **POV**

 

AKIHITO stared into the ceiling, his mouth half opened half closed.  I’m so dumb, wait why am I calling myself dumb again? No… Could it be Uncle’s word has gotten on to me. He did told me that I was dumb, and I have succeeded father in his dumbness.

 

    I started spinning the pen in my hand. This is bad… really bad why do I feel like someone is going to barge into my office any time soon. Maybe it’s just Takato, or that Kou for instance. Since, they are after all my best aid. Wait should I be saying aid or secretary… Who cares, as long as I’m alive and breathing fine.

 

   I stared into my monitor, and finally deciding to start playing Zara Larsson’s song ‘Lush Life’. The song started with a nice beat and… I’m melting in peaceful tunes, it’s just lovely.

 

   “I live my day as if it was the last” I started to sing some of the lines, when I saw Takato and Kou checking if I’m still sane or not. I stood up and opened the glass made door to my office for them to get in.

 

   Kou and Takato’s glance at each other before entering, when the two have entered I pushed the door to shut itself. “So… Is there something wrong?” I played with my eyebrows.

 

   “Yes there is!” Kou shouted at me. I took a seat at the couch, and grab champagne that’s placed on the table by god knows who. I used the knife that I kept in my tux’s pocket, and… whola… The champagne is open I grab three glass pouring the champagne in to it.

 

   Then I handed it to Kou and Takato, who took it with ease. “Don’t be mad Kou. Chill… I don’t want any more shouting and worry warts in my office for the whole day. So let’s have some fun.” Takato’s eyes twitch as I stated my intention for the whole day. He seemed rather… Angry of it.

 

   “Akihito, don’t you get it you were missing for like what, a whole day or so.” I gulped down the alcohol at hand. Ignoring Mr Takato who is pissed off by my attitude. It’s nice to piss him off sometimes.

 

   “I told you to chill and relax.” I place my glass on the table, then placed my hands on Takato’s and Kou’s shoulder forcing them to take a seat.

 

   “Fine, fine we’ll get along Akihito!” Finally Kou agreed to me.

 

   “I’m in this game.” And Takato too… Not that it’s a surprise to me.

 

   I enjoyed my drink while talking with the two. Suddenly noticing that someone was making a commotion outside. I stood up from the couch and opened the door, only noticing that Asami was there. Standing there in all of his glory, with the glasses guy of course. So that’s the secretary huh. I noted in my brain.

 

   “We still have the sixth round, Akihito.” Whaa… My heart is melting, it’s definitely is! After all there’s like an aphrodisiac in that baritone voice that he come to love in just one night. Still, I won’t take the sixth round. My ass is sore like hell, so no!

 

   “Go back to your den Asami.” I teased him. Wait! Why am I teasing him again, I felt like an idiot there. If you don’t want to be a pudding on his bed then don’t tease him! I’m such a dumb ass.

 

   “Not till I get YOU on my bed.” _Yess! I’ll jump onto you so you could kill me slowly._ What the fuck am I thinking!

 

   “No thank you!” I throw my glass to Asami, and run for my life as I screamed for my cousin’s help.

 

   “Seijuro! Help meeeee! I’m so sorry to call you shortie, even though you are a sortie. No! never mind that last part just save me!” I screamed for my dear life, and then just like that… “Seijuro!” When I saw him I ran straight to him, and hid behind his back.

 

   I stuck my tongue to Asami “Akihito, go to the mansion. And tell Tetsuya that I’ve found you and tell him I’ll get to have my dinner.” I nodded and left in a hurry.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

ASAMI’S **POV**

When I saw Akihito hiding behind Akashi Seijuro I was rather surprised. To think that my little kitten has a friend like him, it’s quite unbelievable. Not that it was impossible but it’s just surprising. Then I see Akihito running towards the exit, Kirishima was trying to capture him when the red head started to send off killing aura all of a sudden.

 

   “What business do you have here, Asami Ryuichi?” that’s definitely an Akashi all right.  

 

   “That boy is mine!” literally my mate. So no matter how far he run he can’t escape from me.

 

   “Yours? I’ve no recollection giving you the permission to lay your hands on my cousin!”

 

   “But I already have.”

 

   “Hmm… Then I’ll just have to cut those hands of yours!”

 

   The air surrounding us has become ticker by the minute. Just when we were about to exchange blow the elderly Akashi steps in “Ryuichi I’ve been expecting you. This way.” I followed the elder, same goes with the young Akashi.

 

   We followed him to a waiting room, he told me to take a seat “Tell me what that dumb son of mine has been doing?”

 

   “We shared a bed, which is a simple thing. All I ask is to have him back.” I told the elder, straight into his eyes.

 

   “Even if you shared a bed with my cousin, I will not approve it.” The young Akashi barked.

 

   “You have no rights to say in this, Akashi Seijuro.” I stated.

 

   “True. Both I and Seijuro don’t have a say in this, but Akihito does… You should join us for a dinner tonight. That is all.” The elder left me and the young Akashi in a rather awkward situation. The so called absolute emperors, the Akashi…

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo... I was kind of out of ideas so, I started to read people's works at wattpad. And so I've got tons of ideas I just started my story it's a Gay story here's the 
> 
> link: https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/75034842-beautiful-nightmare-boyxboy 
> 
> And I'm also catching up with my scores at school, now that I'm having a vacation this story is on the go again.
> 
> Happy reads!
> 
> I got a high score for my science last test at least muahahaha!

**Author's Note:**

> I have zero regrets


End file.
